exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Felaryan Epic
Felaryan Epic is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Felarya and follows the perspective of the eccentric mage-knight Myrtil Erudessa. Main Arc Abrupt Start Myrtil Erudessa, a young student at Negav Academy, fed up with the lack of adventure and excessive security in his life, decides to leave the academy at night and live his own adventure. On his way, he encounters the young neko Crimi Nyalou who warns him about the dangers of the outside world. Myrtil, heedless of her warnings, departs serenely. However, quickly he finds himself overwhelmed by predators. Forced to retreat in a grotto, he encounters the young Fairy Vanilla, gravely wounded, and heals her. Despite reluctance at first for being saved by a human - a half-Elf to be precise - Vanilla allows herself to team up with Myrtil in order to retrieve lost memories about an unknown realm. Chaotic Encounters Myrtil's route however brings him slightly too close to a Harpy's nest, where he is almost devoured, and forced to fight into gladiatorial combat against other humanoïds. Due to his stubborn refusal to kill other beings, he is forced to fight the Harpy champion Icara in a duel, which, thanks to Vanilla's advice, he manages to win. He is then escorted out of the nest by Vanilla. Guided by a treasure hunter's instinct, he is then attracted by nearby Ascarlin Mines. There, he finds said precious stone, however he also finds Koakume and Koatsume, a pair of Succubi who seek to feast on them ; once again, Vanilla saves his life, and severely chides him, although she barely manages to shake Myrtil's daring-do personality. Towards another Aim Myrtil then enters a misty forest where he meets an elf, the young Milenil. Together, they find a large stone seal engraved with the name of a mysterious being : Zamamura. They also encounter several hostile Driders ; but they are disposed of by a mysterious being that taunts hem. That being turns out to be Tallulah, a masterful illusionist fairy. Despite Tallulah teasing Myrtil and Vanilla's increasingly intimate relationship, she actually guides them and shows them a mysterious temple next to the stone seal, in which Driders have already been. Myrtil visits the temple and encounters the sage Sphinx Federalys who gives him a presence-concealing minor Artifact after he solves her riddle. Myrtil then exits the temple, triumphant. However, he is then ambushed by Driders who, guided by the soldier-like Gretchen, seize Vanilla and take her away. Myrtil unleashes great power thanks to the Ascarline he obtained, but it is in vain. However, Tallulah gives Myrtil indications on where to find Vanilla : in the nest of the Drider Queen Naxxragma. Saving Vanilla After forging for himself an Ascarline sword, Myrtil, with the help of Icara, Milenil and a helpful Crimi, infiltrates Naxxragma's palace, avoiding the watchful eyes of strategist Jarvys. He then rescues a tortured Vanilla from Naxxragma and leaves the place, only to find that Vanilla's wings, source of her power, have been torn from her body. Myrtil finds out that the only power able to heal her is a pearl held within the stomach of a Mermaid. Crimi advises him to go towards the Neko village, next to a sea known for its greater mermaids and known for its expertise at fishing. Myrtil of course gladly accepts. On his way, he encounters the Centaur Jolly and the Naga Katrina. The two help him with finding a necklace which allows him to breathe underwater. A Peculiar Fishing Trip Myrtil uses himself as a literal lure to bait a mermaid, Gamby, but Gamby is not big enough. She thus leads Myrtil to the ancient mermaid Arctica who allows Myrtil to enter her stomach. However, Myrtil finds no pearl there, only a talisman that immunizes him to the effects of acid. By the time he finds it, a massive crab resurrected through Necromancy - a process specifically forbidden in Felarya - attacks a defenseless Vanilla. Myrtil is forced to delve deep in Arctica's pools of acid in order to find said pearl. He finally manages to do so, heals Vanilla's wings, and the pair unites once again to defeat the Undead. They then exit Arctica's belly, and the mermaid hints them at secrets in the north-eastern corner of Felarya. On their way, they encounter Sunny Luka, a young and mysterious lady who has been attracted to this anomalous use of necromancy. However, as the party flies to Arctica's indicated spot, everyone's ability to fly is suddenly removed as they plummet to the ground. The Mantis Queen and the Dragon Myrtil, Vanilla and Katrina are rescued by Mifraha Harumageddon, queen of the Mantis, who becomes enamored with Myrtil and promises to eat him one day, making him her king. While Myrtil is quite satisfied with this outcome, he must still find those he lost and help Vanilla recover pieces of her broken past. When he seeks to do so, Mifraha attacks him in a fit of jealousy. Katrina reveals that Mifraha has been corrupted by Zamamura, who is in fact a powerful Djinn and an ally of the mysterious necromancer. She buys some time and allows Myrtil and Vanilla to run away. The pair then encounters a tribe of elves led by Erudessa IV. The elder lady tells Myrtil that he descends from her and from the Dragon of Nature, Erudessa. She also tells the pair to return to Negav in order to find a shortcut to the place they must go to. Building the Portal Myrtil returns to Negav only to find his previous teacher, Carla Madigan, building an intradimensional portal. Despite Carla severely scolding him at first, he decides to help her. First, he returns to Koakume and Koatsume, protecting Carla from the demonesses as Carla takes the necessary Ascarline to build the portal. Myrtil's increased charisma and courage allows him to recruit the demonesses to his side. In order to retrieve the last element of the portal, Myrtil is asked to retrieve once again something from Federalys. He challenges her not once but twice, first to obtain the missing artifact, then to ask Federalys out, wanting her to come with him for the rest of her adventure. After solving both riddles, Federalys accepts, curious about this young man. Myrtil then returns to Carla and opens the portal. The Truth Behind It All Myrtil finds himself alongside Vanilla and Federalys in the desert. There, they are ambushed by the Angel Sirian Primeverre who tells them that Myrtil and Vanilla are the main threats to this world. Sirian - who was saved from death by Zamamura and her master Ino Furukawa - know for a fact that things are not what they seem. When Myrtil asks for an explanation, Zamamura herself appears. Zamamura reveals that Vanilla was a power-hungry fairy who asked the Djinn for absolute power in order to defeat the current fairy queen. Her wish resulted in her absorbing part of Baphomet, a Titan closely bound to the heart of this world. She is thus destined to finish that task, resulting in Baphomet's awakening and the end of the world. All the time, Zamamura and her allies have been working to save the world. However, Myrtil refuses that and devises a plan which would allow him to make a wish with Zamamura at the same time that Baphomet is absorbed, allowing him to break both Vanilla's wish and Zamamura's forced obedience over this self-destructive task. Sirian approves despite his sceptism of Myrtil's potential, and allows the party to leave. The Final Allies Myrtil finds help from all his ancient allies. He also recruits the Dryad Chrysanthiel to his side, and finally makes peace with Naxxragma after healing her from a poison that had been corrupting her. Naxxragma promises that her troop will assist Myrtil's endeavors with protecting Felarya. The last step is finding the fairy queen herself, whose magical prowess is unrivaled across Felarya. Myrtil enters the faerie kingdom, rescuing the trapped Angel Doremiel on her way within, and finally finds the fairy queen, who turns out to have been Tallulah all along. Tallulah reveals that the only way to truly protect Felarya is to defeat Baphomet's presence from within Vanilla, despite such an action destroying Vanilla's Soul as a result. Myrtil, who had forged a strong bond with Vanilla, is heartbroken, but accepts nevertheless as she asks him to do so, crying as he goes towards Baphomet's coffin. Soma's Tale Meanwhile, Soma and Asmeria Primeverre, who also have been wandering across worlds, arrive to Felarya. They are then guided by Oroshi Meliacadenalarera who mysteriously followed them towards a Naga palace as Asmeria's state begins to deteriorate. Oroshi brings the young couple to the Naga queen Olank-Meeus who holds part of Soma's past. Olank-Meeus reveals that Soma was once an arrogant and powerful mage who challenged her and won, but lost his memories during the challenge. Olank-Meeus playfully declares her victory over an amnesiac and powerless Soma, then invites him to her palace, using her expertise to heal Asmeria from the magical overload due to her reaction with Felarya. The group is then joined by Sirian, who reunites with his little sister, then asks for the group's help against Baphomet's wake. As the world begins to collapse and Ascarlin pillars and Ascarlin-shaped monsters attack from all sides, Sirian and Soma's group help by defending the world from all assaults and helping Carla activate a portal leading Vanilla and Myrtil to the remains of Baphomet's power. Final Showdown After one last kiss, Vanilla absorbs the rest of Baphomet's soul and becomes monstrous ; Myrtil makes the wish to enter her mindscape. Meanwhile, Baphomet's newly resurrected form fights Soma, Sirian, Asmeria and Tallulah, reinforced by the others' help and magical energy. Eventually, they manage to hold the Titan back. Meanwhile, Myrtil fights the embodiment of Vanilla's corruption from within ; holding a rose from Vanilla's mindscape as a token of memory, he ends up absorbing part of Vanilla's soul and using the bond between them to conjure a blade of Harmony - the magic slicing through Baphomet's corrupting influence and shattering her link with Vanilla - as well as the remains of Vanilla's spirit. Myrtil wakes up to a dead Vanilla, however, the rose he took from her mind still glows on his clothes. As he returns to the rose to Vanilla, she wakes up, her Soul safeguarded through Myrtil's sheer force of will. At last the danger is over, and Baphomet's realm turns to a bountiful, crystallized paradise. Characters * Myrtil Erudessa * Vanilla * Icara * Koakume * Koatsume * Federalys * Tallulah * Crimi Nyalou * Naxxragma * Gretchen * Jarvys * Mifraha Harumageddon * Katrina * Jolly * Gamby * Arctica * Milenil * Doremiel * Sunny Luka * Carla Madigan * Chrysanthiel * Zamamura * Soma * Olank-Meeus * Oroshi Meliacadenalarera * Asmeria Primeverre * Sirian Primeverre * Ino Furukawa * Kasstra * Baphomet Trivia * This storyline is inspired by Karbo's Felarya. Category:Felarya Category:Storyline